Kiuacloo Hjadi
Kiuacloo hjadi ( 1982 ) is the Leader of THE UNITED Republic of Krshijikon since 1998 whan his father and long time Leader of Krshijikon Hjadi died on may 20 1998 he led the county from 1931 to 1998. after serving the rest of his father term 1998 to 2004 kiuacloo hjadi won the Krshijikon 2004 elections with more then 91% with 2 other people. on 24 of December kiuacloo hjadi said that he will run in the Krshijikon 2013 elections to be held on 28 to 29 of December. kiuacloo hjadi won the elections with more then 95% in witch he witch he will serve 9 years until the Krshijikon 2022 elections . as of may 30 1998 hjadi is the youngest world leader since the age of 15. early live 1982 to 1991 born 1982 to a working class mother and Hjadi unlike his outher brothers who born in rich family. it is said that weeks after his birth hjadi government gave more then 10 million to the mother. live outside and teen 1991 to 1997 it is said that some time on 1991 kiuacloo first so his father at a party. unlike other kids at his age or other people in krshijikon kiuacloo left the county with his mother on may 13 1991 state papers say on 2009. from may 16 1991 kiuacloo and mother lived in Kingdom of Mhoiurkirea until sometime in 1995 when kiuacloo whit to live in Wrihoyison unitl kiuacloo whit back to krshijikon early 1997 to became the new heir to the Leader Hjadi. heir to nation 1997 to 1998 after coming back to krshijikon kiuacloo hjadi meet his father for a second time on January 22 1997 when hjadi told him that he is his heir. on February 3 1997 kiuacloo hjadi was elected as a member of the 1,500 members of the Peoples Chamber of Krshijikon at the age of 14 it was here were hjadi made power bases aka make members loyal his son as the next Leader. by February 8 1997 all media started to say that the Leader has a new heir and so be loyal to him. by march 16 statues of kiuacloo became seen all over the county it is said by some people that on march 16 they had had more then 900 statues of kiuacloo but by march 30 they had more then 2,000 statues. by April 11 1997 kiuacloo was seen in government projects, rally's even if he was listed as the 910 member of the PCK when always members as more then 30 are never seen. as being a rising star in the government and in the party on April 13 media stated that the heir has been putted as the 338 member of the Peoples Chamber of Krshijikon. April 18 kiuacloo seen on the media talking to government members it is the first time that kiuacloo have be heard on TV. by April the 30 kiuacloo was listed as the 138 member of the PCK early that day kiuacloo was seen with members of the army. from between may 1 to may 20 kiuacloo hjadi whit to all krshijikon TV shows witch was to show him to the public. on may 28 to 30 kiuacloo with his father so all of the ambassadors to krshijikon so they will known his heir. from june 9 to 19 kiuacloo whit to meet with government members in mhoiurkirea to wrihoyison with his father Hjadi. president of krshijikikon 1998 to now as president he has have used most of the policy from his father but made new ones to. during 1998 to 2001 kiuacloo hjadi who was less popular in the army and places in government than his other brother and the last heir from 1966 to 1993 Miakcloi Hjadi kiuacloo hjadi got rid of most of miakcloi hjadi supporters and by early 2001 kiuacloo hjadi was more powerful than miackcloi. to get miackcloi loyal to him kiuacloo made him as his vice president from 1998 to 2004 and again on 2004 and since 2004 but now as 1st vice president. kiuacloo hjadi as president has been elected Krshijikon 2004 elections with 91% witch is the lowest % for a president and the Krshijikon 2013 elections with 95%. references 1 Kiuacloo Hjadi Wins Big (the united krshijikon newspaper) . 30 of December 2013. 2 Kiuacloo Hjadi wins 95% of vote (the united Krshijikon newspaper 30 of December 2013. 3 like father like son (the united krshijikon newspaper 31 of December 2013. 4 Kiuacloo Hjadi to visit Wrihoyison (the united Krshijikon newspaper 8 of January 2014. Category:Past world leaders